


The Shoe Thief

by aspiringauthorintraining



Series: O Captain! My Captain! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, happy belated Bokuto day!!!, sugar and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “Bo-chan, mind letting me go?”“Why don’t you love meee?” he whined in your ear.The Fukordani and Nekoma boys were taking a short break from having finished a practice match, and Kotaro Bokuto was currently holding you hostage in his arms. He clung to your back, preventing you from leaving the gym.You looked to Akaashi for help, but he only gave you a look of pity in return.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: O Captain! My Captain! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	The Shoe Thief

“Bo-chan, mind letting me go?”

“Why don’t you love meee?” he whined in your ear.

The Fukordani and Nekoma boys were taking a short break from having finished a practice match, and Kotaro Bokuto was currently holding you hostage in his arms. He clung to your back, preventing you from leaving the gym.

You looked to Akaashi for help, but he only gave you a look of pity in return. 

To the Fukurodani team, namely Akaashi, you were a godsend. 

You didn’t have any plans of joining a club in high school at first, not really having interest in any of the clubs offered at the academy. So for the first year, you focused solely on your studies. Not that you really needed to, already being in the top class for your grade. 

And it wasn’t until finals rolled around, that you met Bokuto. Or rather, Bokuto came looking for you. 

You had overheard conversations in passing of a boy on the volleyball team that was in the top five ranking for spikers under 19. But that was the extent of your knowledge of the said Fukurodani “Ace”. You weren’t in the same class as him, nor were you in the same social circles. With you occupied with studying and him with volleyball, it made sense that the two of you had never met before. 

But fate had other plans, it seemed. 

It was a requirement that all students in clubs needed to have a passing grade in all their subjects, in order to be able to participate in club activities. And you had found out, from Bokuto telling you himself, that he was on the brink of failing. Although, it made sense once you realized how much the boy was obsessed with volleyball. 

He had asked you one day if you could help him in some of his subjects, making a dramatic monologue about how everyone was counting on him, and how he would just be devastated if he weren’t able to participate in the Spring High Nationals for the first time. He had also brought back-up in case you had said no at first, in the form of the rest of the volleyball team. And you, not having the heart to say to no a pleading group of boys, especially the upperclassmen begging you on their knees with Bokuto, agreed to weekly tutor sessions in the gym after their practice.

What you thought would be a one-time deal, somehow ended up turning into study group sessions with the rest of the volleyball team. Apparently Bokuto had told his team how nice you were when tutoring him, that some of the other boys who were also struggling in their studies, stayed back after practice one day, to shyly ask you for help. 

Kaori and Yukie, seeing how well you handled the boys, especially Bokuto, had asked you to join the team; you having no choice but to say yes after Bokuto kept pestering you about it for a whole week. 

By the time you all became third-years, it was safe to say that you were Bokuto’s manager more than the Fukurodani’s volleyball club manager. Your main job was to handle Bokuto, to the joy of the coaches, managers, and the rest of the team. 

Therefore, when Bokuto got clingy with you, it meant that he wasn’t bothering Akaashi or going into emo-mode. Which was why Akaashi and the others could only give you a pitying look, but not do anything else. Better you than them.

“Bokuto, I need to go help prepare for dinner with the rest of the managers.”

“Whhhyyy?” 

His chin was perched on your left shoulder, his head moving around from all the whining he was doing.

“Because I’m a manager, duh.”

“But whyyyyy?”

Shaking your head, you struggled to pry his arms off of you- damn his volleyball muscles. Quickly realizing that you wouldn’t be able to break free with your strength, you were about to give up. But when he thought you were done trying, he loosened his hold on you just a bit. And as soon as he did, you ducked out of his embrace, making a run for it. Thankfully both your indoor and outdoor shoes today were slide sandals, making it easy for you to change shoes in record time. You didn’t dare look back, knowing time was of the essence, and Bokuto was quickly nearing you. 

“Sorry Bo-chan!”

“Hey hey hey!” you heard him whine as you dashed out the door.

__________________________

“Bokuto, where did you hide my shoes?”

“What makes you think I hid them?”

Bokuto continued feigning innocence, refusing to admit to being the shoe thief. 

Five minutes ago, you along with the other managers were heading outside to start preparing for dinner again. While all the other managers were changing into their shoes, you realized yours were missing. And when the other girls noticed you were looking around for them, Yachi mentioned that she saw a certain Fukurodani captain holding said shoes while laughing to himself during their break. 

So while you weren’t one to accuse anyone of anything without substantial evidence, Yachi’s witness testimony was more than enough for you to confront Bokuto about your missing shoes. 

“Bokuto, someone saw you holding my shoes before they went missing.”

“Who told you that?” His eyes went wide, realizing he had been caught in the act.

“My source will remain anonymous.” You were pretty sure that Yachi didn’t want to be brought into the mess. “And don’t try to change the subject! Bokuto, I need my shoes- I’m the only one not helping with dinner right now.”

Knowing there was no way of denying he was the perpetrator now, Bokuto then decided to avoid eye contact with you. 

You could only heave a sigh at the boy, who was pouting at the ground. 

“Bo-chan.” you called out to him.

“That’s not fair (Y/N).”

“Bo-chan~” you tried again, knowing he was weak against your nickname for him.

“Must resist.” he murmured to himself, now just closing his eyes.

You walked up to him, grabbing ahold of his cheeks in the palms of your hands, bringing his face down to your height. He flinched, opening his eyes in surprise at the sudden contact- not realizing you were so close to him. You couldn’t help but giggle at how he rubbed his face against your hands happily, his face melting into a content smile. 

People liked to say that Bokuto looked like an owl, but you always compared him to a puppy with the way he acted towards you.

“Bo-chan, I promise I will give you all my attention and as many hugs as you want once the training camp is over.”

“Really?!”

You nodded. “Yup. I’ll be stuck to you like velcro. And you’ll end up being sick of me and my hugs for a while.”

“That’ll never happen. I’ll always want your hugs!” He refuted, not even fathoming the idea of ever getting sick of you or your touch.

You smiled at his declaration, giving him a quick peck on his lips. He seemed to short-circuit at your kiss: blushing, stuttering, and smiling sheepishly, all at once. 

“But I really do have to go help, so could I please have my shoes back?” you asked, looking softly into his eyes.

Bokuto seemed to contemplate the choices given to him for a second, before answering. 

Don’t give back your shoes and hold you hostage in his arms now, or return your shoes back to you and get as many hugs he wants in the future. Deciding the latter was the better choice in the long run, he then happily led you over to the bleachers where they were hidden under.

“Here you go!” he brightly smiled, placing your shoes in your waiting hands. 

You shook your head with a laugh, amused at his puppy-like antics. You couldn’t even be mad at him if you tried.

“Thanks Bo-chan.” you said, throwing him a wink before heading outside. 

________________________

Bonus:

You watched Bokuto worriedly with an unconscious frown from the sideline. 

He was blocked for the fifth time in a row, preventing him from successfully slamming down one of his famous spikes.

Everyone on the team could see the frustration manifest on his face, which was understandable. It was stressful for a wing spiker to not be able to do what their position entailed. 

Akaashi signaled to the coach for a timeout, the usual drill for the team when Bokuto started showing symptoms of his emo-phase. And following the sound of the whistle blown would normally be the Fukurodani captain dramatically ordering his setter to not pass to him anymore. But instead of sulking like always, Bokuto stopped right in front of you with expectant eyes. 

Keeping good on your promise to him, without hesitation you opened your arms, allowing him to wrap his arms around you. You let him keep hugging you, as the team talked strategies about how to get through the blockers. 

“Akaashi…” you heard him mumble quietly from your shoulder.

“Hai, Bokuto-san.” The vice captain replied.

“One more time.” Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly, surprised by the captain’s words. “Toss me the ball one more time. I’ll break through.” 

Raising his head up from your shoulder, Bokuto’s eyes showed determination in them. Unlike the usual pout on his face, in its place was a confident grin.

“Hai.” Akaashi nodded, then quickly explained the plan to the rest of the team.

The referee blew the whistle again, signaling the end of Fukurodani’s time out.

“I got this.” Bokuto assured you, reluctantly stepping out of your hug.

“I never had any doubt that you did Bo-chan.” you replied, smiling at his reappeared confidence. “Go show them what it means to be a top five spiker.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Aaahhh, I hope you liked it! I didn’t know Bokuto day was 2 days ago. So I know it’s late celebrating, but better late than never! Safe readings!


End file.
